Alone
by DeenosaurasRex
Summary: She's left him and he watches on as she is about to make her childhood dreams of success a reality while he's stuck saving the world. Set at the beginning of Omniverse. Quite a bit of adult language.


So, my first ever story on this website. There are some fantastic pieces of the complicated hero that is Ben Tennyson, and i just want to add my own stories of the guy, since he's been a massive figure in my childhood and recently, i've got back into the show and I am as interested as ever! I'm not going to write purely for the reviews, but they're a very nice bonus and if you have some ideas and i want i should write on about our hero please let me know! Still trying to get used to this website lol. I'll get there. I have some stuff planned but this is a finished piece i can bring for now. Please review and give me your opinions, and why not try create your own stories?

* * *

He watched on as the red headed girl and her boyfriend drove off into the sunset, to achieve her dreams and live her life. He was stuck in an alien-infested zone to do the dirty work, live a life which starts as an amazing dream, but continued and ends in a lonely and depressing nightmare.

As cool as it sounds, being able to turn into a four armed Tetraman sounds like fun, being able to turn into a literal God sounds like fun, but it takes up your time. Slowly, he glances down at his watch and thinks about the limits it holds, like not being able to save his heart from losing its ability to beat, and save his brain from not actively working and help him get better at Slumo Slammers. Being young and living his life in freedom is allowed in a certain period of time, and that slowly running out. But what he could do? Try to have fun before his Grandpa calls him to go stop some Forever Knights or something? It's just time consuming, and increasingly frustrating. You live your life saving the vulnerable and that makes sure you never get a little bit of what they get when they're spending their time you're buying.

A smile appears and he shakes his head, looking at the road his partners left him on. It's cracks and unclear path makes his smile turn into a frown, as if he's trying desperately to not relate to its "message". It works for now and his thoughts turn to the certain brunette that just left him. She didn't even bother to tell him she was off to college, not until today. It's like she was protecting him from being miserable, to stop him from being constantly frustrated at everything around him. "Who told her what I want and need." He whispered angrily.

She was different, his dweeb thought she could read him like a book, and that she was some master with the mind; due to the fact she could track anyone down and read their thoughts with her magical, nonsensical powers. And she was correct for a while. Not until _he _showed up. She might have been able to understand her boyfriend, his alleged best friend. But him? Nah, not when he was losing it in front of her.

Oh how he'd kill to be 10 again, to sit in the Rustbucket and forever insult her, just like she would insult him. He thought they'd be together forever, close best friends who could rely on each other and share their deepest thoughts, a companion who they could share a joke with that no one understood. They were unique. They were inseparable.

Good things always come to an end, and he knew that, but he thought this bond would be as strong as ever until they turned old, he didn't expect it to die and flicker weakly at 16.

He definitely loves the time he spends with the guy, and he has grown on him, the guy was his best friend. He cares about _her_, and would do anything to protect her, which is good enough.

On the contrary, when you're often alone, you tend to think more, and the more he's thought about it, the worse he feels about it, should reuniting ever have been a possibility? The way _he_ came into their lives again after attempting murder, specifically wanting **him** to scream, choke and gag. To smirk as he twitched powerlessly and then to drink his blood, use his arms, legs and insides as treats for Vulpemancers in the Null Void. This guy wasn't even _human_. And worse, she looked at him knowing it was that same guy, and _crushed_ on him. **The** Kevin Levin whose life purpose was to hurt and kill him. It was stupid, and no matter what alien he chose, it wouldn't have mattered. He couldn't change a thing to stop her from being interested in Kevin.

Ugh, the memory of them altogether sitting in Kevin's car for the first time is a haunting one. It took five, five fucking minutes to realize Kevin is going to replace him, it took five minutes to realize he was now going to be alone in the dark, it took five minutes to realize who she'd choose if it was between him or Kevin. In just five minutes for fuck sake.

The way she shouted Kevin's name when Morningstar hurt them both makes him want to throw up continuously. They'd known each other for a few days, and she was far more concerned for Kevin's safety.

Like the buffoon he was, he took the blame so she didn't feel bad for trusting Morningstar to go on some sort of date, alone. She and Kevin probably don't even remember it, but it stings him on a regular basis.

Weirdly, their small moments of showing each other affection surprisingly didn't affect him, not even in the slightest. But that one day where the three were supposed to be together, he caught them making out in an alleyway next to Mr Smoothies while he was taking a nap in Kevin's car. He woke up to see such a disgusting site, and it seemed that she forgot about all those manners she tried to teach him. She knew how tired he was, what being the targeted hero was like, the many sleepless nights. And instead of helping or talking, she used that as an opportunity to have fun with some guy she barley knew.

The black haired Osmosian's right hand was under her skirt, and the Anodite's combined gasps and quiet moans shattered his ear drums and all he wanted to do right there was give Kevin a Humungousar punch across Bellwood, for making her become such a touch craving whore. He'd probably to this day be proud of it.

Of course all he did was sigh and walk away, not expecting them to abruptly pull away like they had actually heard him.

The new dent in Kevin's car later earned a loud roar, but Kevin got lucky; and when she repeatedly called him an hour later and sent him texts asking where he had gone, he ignored her completely, even throwing his phone across his bedroom. He watched it make collide with the wall and seeing the screen crack oddly pleased him. He proceeded to carry on playing a Sumo Slammers and definitely not think of all the ways to could torture Kevin during load up screens.

He managed to escape her worried anger for a week, he eventually was found but he played it off as if he was fine and that he was just busy with school. He still remembers the slap, quite firm and powerful if he was being honest. She made him swear he'd never go missing like that again, and most importantly hurt her like that again. What she didn't see that she would've picked up a mile away a few months ago was the hurt and betrayal he felt, he thought was quite evident in his face, but she was blind to it.

"If only she realized how much she hurt me..." his voice suddenly hoarse. He could only imagine how she'd react if she found out that during that week, he was the cause of Cash and JT's mutilated and rotting bodies discovered in the school dumpster. The bodies were found months later which meant he was in the clear from police and the citizens of Bellwood, but his dweeb was different. Her determination lacked any power and it was like she couldn't focus when they _tried_ to figure out the murder case. His guess was Kevin's stupid hands, or worse, but that thought ended before it could continue.

He shudders and lets out an "I can't believe I did that" sigh. He seriously couldn't. Sure, they tormented him for years, made him cry when he had no powers, but murder?

It was a blur, he could remember their insults and weak punches, shards of Taydenite being slowly pulled out of their bodies and feeling completely stupid the night after for leaving them in such a ridiculous place when he could have just burnt them. But the internal rage had subsided after he stabbed and slashed open their faces. Pulling out the turquoise pointy pieces was truly a gruesome encounter and he had to get away.

The hunt to find the perpetrator lasted for two years, and no one had a single clue. When they were told the bullies were killed, Kevin went pale and she was shocked, but she never picked up on his guilt, of course.

Thank fuck she didn't ask him to use Clockwork when he had unlocked the Chronosapien, he would've easily been caught. Well no one could do anything about it, he just would've lost her trust, and that wasn't worth anything.

Then the memories of the Ultimatrix came, and Aggregor, and Kevin. God knows why Ultimate Echo Echo didn't end that idiots life that day, it's not like he couldn't have taken Aggregor down himself anyway.

She could've focused on him and the team, he would've been the guy she always came to talk to when she needed him, like he constantly needed her. She became a drug to him, thus meant he needed her all the time yet she shared that type of feeling with a psychopath who tried to kill him. But he loved her enough to spare the energy driven villain. Doing that made sure she didn't stay mad at him for just a while. He knows she wouldn't have hated him forever, probably just for some time and she would've come to her senses, realizing he was a power hungry demon. But no, his dumb brain made sure she was ok with him for a bit longer.

She was always Kevin's, and in some sick twisted fairytale, she'd never be his adoring, pretty cousin who she was closest too. She'd always choose Kevin first, and that reminder truly is the epitome of pain.

A daring tear was ready to fall out of his right eye when Zombozo woke up, dazed. "Huh, kid, where's your friends?" The clown questioned. No reply was given, he wasn't bothered to turn back, the nefarious freak wasn't worthy. The clown clearly amused, tried to be cocky. "Let me guess, you're a hero with a watch when in reality you're a creep who lives for attention, I mean it's a brainer as to why they're gone. They can't stand you. "

The clown guffawed at his own joke as if it was hilarious. This caused him to turn, and give Zombozo a cold and emotionless stare which caused a gulp from the figure on the floor.

Ben's lips curled upwards slowly and stated "You know, I think you should be glad those two are gone. They were the ones who made sure I didn't go too far, and they'd always remind me killing is bad, or something like that." He paused to look at the weak creature, fear plastered all over its face.

He continued, giving Zombozo the same stare. "But, they're not here. It's just you, me, and this empty street." He poked the clowns chest, waiting for a reply. All he was given was a whimper. Ben grabbed him and threw him to the floor while trapping him, like he was prey. Ben towered over Zombozo, ready to slam down the dial on his new Omnitrix, but the thought of her expected approval made him rethink.

Wait, no, she's not here, she hasn't been there for him in ages and she's not coming back. There was a flash of green, and Rath's fangs sharpened as the sun set.

"Now, wasn't it you who nearly killed my Mom?" Rath jokingly asks, before digging his claws into the clowns face. As Zombozo's screams grew louder, Ben continued to rip him apart with no one watching. Not even his dweeb who would make sure things didn't go too far. And that surely hurt more than whatever Rath was doing to Zombozo. That's what he believed anyway.

No one would understand, and Ben knew what she'd think of this, but he didn't care, she chose to leave him, and that's all it took to lose his nice side, his stepping stone. You grow cold when you've lost that person you'd kill for, that person who is the reason your heart beats for, and it's no different for the universes hero.

And as Zombozo's signs of struggle appeared less and less, the beautiful mix of yellow and red turned to a black and starless sky.


End file.
